I Run to You
by PurpleLeopard
Summary: Sealand's had enough and wants to runaway. Prussia finds out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Well this was written for m****y friends Lori and CC. Also I'm not 100% sure what the final pairings will be. You may offer suggestions.**

**Prussia's POV**

The younger looking nations and some of the states and Provinces are all much more understanding of his Awesome. So it was no wonder he was so close to them. And being so close to them he noticed when Sealand started acting differently.

He noticed how cold he seemed towards Latvia. And how Latvia seemed too calm about the whole thing. Almost like it wasn't a big deal.

He noticed how he never pranked England.

His relationship with the other Nordics seems to be falling fast.

For some reason he'd been seen hanging around Russia and Estonia.

He seems to hate America. Which makes sense because America just can't measure up to his Awesome.

So Prussia heads to Sealand's, well really Sweden and Finland's house.

So Prussia slams open Sealand's bedroom door only to find him packing a suitcase…. With a note already left on a made bed.

"Gi-Gilbert!" Sealand seems startled.

"Hey kiddo mind if I see that letter?" Prussia doesn't give him a chance to respond as he grabs and reads the letter.

_Dear Mama and Papa_

_I'm sorry. I can't live like this anymore. I've been alive 43 years, but everyone acts like I'm 12;a human 12-year-old at that. I love you both but I can't stay here._

_Tell Denmark to stay strong, and if they don't change soon to move on._

_Tell Norway and Iceland that if they keep acting that way, they'll lose someone who means a lot to them _

_ Tell Latvia that I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him._

_Tell Jerkland that having America's love would be worse then his 'cooking'._

_Tell America he's a cold hearted asshole. _

_Tell Russia thank you for helping me to deal with Latvia. _

_Tell Estonia that Russia wants his confession._

_Tell Prussia he's Awesome and Austria isn't worth it._

_Tell Germany. My birth was his fault. He should have tried to make up for it by being a father._

_Tell Lithuania if he'd pay as much attention to his brothers as he does Poland, Latvia might not have done that. I might still be here._

_Tell Canada he needs to stand up to America._

_Tell Seborga to keep smiling. I'll miss him._

_Tell Wy that she's one of my best friends._

_Tell France to quit being a jerk to Arthur. _

_Love Sealand._

**There's the first chapter. I want ****input on couples. Future chapters will be held hostage till CC and Lori comment and I finish writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"Sea, what happened? Start from what Latvia did." Prussia says shocked.

"I know what it sounds like but not that. He knew I was in love with him and he made a joke about my feelings for him." Sealand sighs as he explains.

"You do know Sweden's going to kill him right?" Prussia asks.

"That's why I worded it like that." Sealand smirks half heartedly.

Prussia laughs "Nice. Would it be ok if I came with you?"

Sealand's eyes go wide. "What? Why?"

"So I know you're ok. You're an awesome person and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Sure. Thanks."

"Anytime Kiddo" Sealand doesn't protest because it's Prussia. "But one question what did you mean by the Austria thing?"

"He gave up on your relationship for no good reason. You should move on. You can do a lot better."

**Time skip of Awesome**

Finland walked into his son's room/ First he noticed a made bed and a clean room. It sent off warning bells. Then he read the note left on the bed.

"SU-SAN!" Finland screamed. The tall Swede came running in.

"Wh't is 't?" Sweden asked. Finland showed him the note. The aura around Sweden seemed to darken. Latvia must have raped his son. He would pay for this. "C'll th'e others see 'f any'one's seen 'im." Finland nodded and went to call them.

Soon all the other nations knew about the missing Micronation.

**XXX**

**So I love the Nordics. I just can't write them. Consider this a filler next chapter will be everybody's reactions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Also my Belarus isn't as much a Psycho stalker as she is overprotective little sister who believes she's the best and only option for Russia. If you don't like that. Leave.**

Sweden sharpened his sword. Latvia would pay for hurting his son. Sadly he couldn't kill him.

He'd do anything to avenge his son.

XXX

Finland fired shot after shot at the hunting range. What had he done? What had they all done? How did they go too far? Could they fix it?

He'd do anything to make it right.

XXX

Denmark beat the bread into oblivion, Years ago the otherts had made him take cooking as a curve to anger management, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, and Sealand meant the world to him, Possibly in that exact order. It was bhell when Sweden and Finland left. Even if they may have had a slight very small miscule really reason for doing so.

He hurt when Sweden took Norway away. And was that one really nessasary? He already took Finland. Sweden didn't need to be so selfish. Sure he'd just lost Finland but its Norway! How could the world be right if the Danes and the Norwegians weren't together in some form?

Iceland, the Faeroes, and Greenland leaving sealed away the coffin. He thought he'd be alone forever. He thought he lost them all, But he hadn't they were family again.

And now this? If Sweden left Latvia breathing without an oxygen tube he'd finish the job.

XXX

Who could the note have meant? Norway was stumped for one.

Iceland? No they were brothers.

Finland? No Finland would tell if he had a problem with Norway.

Sweden? He couldn't think of anything either of them had done wrong to each other lately.

Denmark could never hate him. They could never leave each other. They'd been though too much together to leave each other. It was impossible.

XXX

Could Sealand be right? If so could it be someone outside of the other Nordics? He hoped so. To himself he'd admit life wouldn't be right without them. It'd be bad enough without Sealand.

He has an old Photograph Sealand took it. It's in his room. It's yellowed, torn, and no one's face is clear. Iceland loves it because you can still tell who is who. The figure holding a bucket of water over someone's head is Denmark. The figure trying to grab the bucket is Norway. The figure who seems to look up just in time is him. The figure that appears to be looking down sadly at burnt food is Sweden. The figure comforting him is Finland.

XXX

Had he done the right thing? He loved Peter but Peter was young. There was no way he felt the same yet. He thought what he did was ok. Peter would forgive him right?

A scream came when the door to his home was ripped down.

He knew who it was.

XXX

America didn't think anything of the note. So one person thought so little of him/. It's not like everybody else did.

XXX

Russia smiled. He was glad he got to help Sealand. He was a sweet boy. Now to wait and hope Estonia listened to the note.

XXX

Estonia gaped. How could he know? Was he right? Should he try?

Estonia looked up. It seemed his feet already knew the answer.

XXX

Germany kept his head in his hands. Not only had he raped England and gotten a child from it. He'd failed at parenting.

His Swiss lover may not be too close to the Germanic family but Lilli meant a lot to him. Hopefully he'd understand.

XXX

He didn't pay that much attention to Poland did he? He couldn't pay the Pole more attention to his brothers.

If what Sealand said was right. His youngest brother committed one of the worst sins imaginable. He'd helped in a way bt not guiding him in right and wrong.

XXX

Sealand was wrong. Canada needed to believe this. If he didn't his brother would seem like someone who needed to be stopped. The mostly kind Nordics would have just as many problems as everybody else. France would love England who loved America, Who Canada also loved. Estonia would love Russia? No Sealand had to be wrong. Canada tried to convince himself of this as he fell asleep.

XXX

Seborga smiled sadly and Wy blushed as they held each other close. Had they missed something? Could they have stopped Latvia?

Did Sealand not want them to come with him?

XXX

Not all gentlemen could resist adding to scandal. It was all America's fault really. If he'd known Francis and Arthur were together. If he'd helped Peter. If he'd ever given them a reason to look past his faults.

But still that didn't logically explain the two's plot.

Would it help if you knew they were drunk? After all what sober men plot to make their child walk in on them during sex.

XXX

Belarus ran her knife against the wood. What did Estonia even have for her brother? He's never been noticeable to her brother. He preferred Lithuania and Latvia. Could she be missing something? No impossible she knew everything about her brother. Could they be in love.

Belarus would deny the small hope that gave her. After all she was the best choice for brother wasn't she?

**Ok this was an interesting chapter to write. Some were easier then others. And would you mind if we skipp****ed the RussiaEstonia confession.**


End file.
